


What Does the Wolf Say?

by Zenparadox



Series: Hospital on a Hellmouth [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenparadox/pseuds/Zenparadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was just a drabble that turned into a mini fic. Just for kicks. Nothing serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Having been recently thrust into the supernatural side of Grey Sloan Memorial hospital, via an almost spoiled wedding- due to shenanigans of the ex-goddess, ex-demon, ex-cranial facial specialist, and currently-trapped-in-ancient-Greece Lauren Boswell, who was hell-bent on ruining the Robbins-Torres’ lives, April Kepner found herself being summoned by Bokhee, who up until last week, she thought was just a scrub nurse.

“Walk with me April,” Bokhee said. “And make use of that tablet you are always carrying around. I need you to find me a few things.”

“Ok sure, what do you need?”

“I need a tranquilizer pistol, a large animal cage, and some shackles,” Bokhee responded. “And, um, a little discretion, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh, uh… of course,” April chuckled. “Whatever you get up to in the privacy of your own…”

“Dr. Kepner,” Bokhee interrupted. “If I’d wanted someone to make sarcastic comments instead of help, I would have summoned Dr. Yang.”

“Check, sarcasm is not on the list of things you need,” April said. “I’m sorry. What’s this all about?”

Bokhee looked around to make sure they were alone. “Just a precaution, my dear, just a precaution.”

“A precaution for what?”

“Nothing… nothing…” Bokhee looked around again. “Totally unrelated, but could you make sure Dr. Murphy isn’t scheduled to work during next week’s full moon?”

***

The following week, Callie and Cristina drew the short straws and had to pull the overnight shift… just not as doctors- tonight they were guardians of the supernatural.

Leah sighed from inside the cage, “I don’t understand why I’m here. What do you need to observe me for, and why do you have a gun?”

“It’s not a ‘gun’ it’s a tranquilizer pistol,” Cristina replied. “And you don’t need to know the why’s and what for’s of what we do.”

“It’s just a precaution Murphy,” Callie replied. “You got bit a couple weeks ago… and we are just trying to consider every option. Trust me, it’s for your own safety.”

“Ok, I understand observation, but what I don’t understand,” Leah whined some more. “Is why I am in this cage?”

“That’s for our safety,” Cristina answered.

“Can’t you just humor us?” Callie said. “Just for tonight? I promise, we’ll explain everything, if…”

“If things get a little ‘hairy’,” Cristina interrupted, and chuckled at her own joke.

“You guys are weird,” Leah said. She looked around the room in the basement, she couldn’t wait to tell Heather about it. Her and the other residents had spent countless hours discussing what the four attendings, well five now, with Dr. Kepner’s recent inclusion, did in this secret room. It was kind of exciting to be invited down here, it felt like a privilege… until they asked her to step into the cage. “Is uh… Dr. Robbins coming?”

“No,” Callie replied, frustrated. “We just got back from our honeymoon, could you not?”

“Ok,” Cristina said as she stood and handed Callie the tranquilizer gun. “This is my queue to go get us a snack from the machine. Are you feeling particularly carnivorous, Murphy? Oh… maybe you want something sweet, like a MoonPie?”

“Whatever is fine,” Leah replied.

Cristina left the two alone, Callie looked directly at Leah and asked, “What is wrong with you?”

“Um, I don’t know, you tell me Dr. Torres,” She replied. “I don’t even really know why I’m here…”

“No, I don’t mean…” Callie sighed, she shook her head. “You realize that you have no chance with her, right?”

“What… how did… I mean… really? No chance?” Leah mumbled. “I just thought…”

“What? That a married woman would take interest in you?” Callie said. “Why would you even want someone who was taken?”

“What are you talking about?” Leah questioned. “I’m not… she’s not married. She’s not even dating anyone… as far as I know.”

“Wait… who are you talking about?” Callie asked.

“Who are you talking about?” Leah asked.

“Arizona,” Callie replied.

“Heather,” Leah replied at the same time.

“Oh, well…” Callie said. “That’s different, I thought…”

“You thought I was interested in your wife?” Leah asked. “Oh my god… NO way, just no, I’m not at all interested in Dr. Robbins…”

“You’re always… asking about her… and, and hanging about,” Callie defended. “And she’s a very beautiful woman, why wouldn’t you be interested in her? She’s smart, funny, and completely hot... a fantastic doctor and teacher… what about her don’t you like?” Callie was getting a bit worked up.

“So now you are mad that I don’t like her?” Leah asked.

“What? No, I just…” Callie sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m crazy… I just saw something that I thought… but, apparently it really was nothing.”

“I, mean, if she wasn’t totally in love with you… I would definitely go for her,” Leah laughed. “But you have nothing to worry about. Really. I wish someone would look at me the way she looks at you.”

They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Callie blurted, “So, Brooks, huh? She’s cute. I like her haircut.”

“Yeah, uh… I mean, I do kind of like her, and actually I was trying to be friendly with Dr. Robbins, so that when I approached her to ask her advice on how to ask out another woman, she wouldn’t think I was weird.”

“Oh, well, she thinks you’re weird anyway…” Callie said. “But she likes weird.”

“Well, that’s obvious,” Leah remarked and pointed at Callie, her shackle clanked against the floor. “Anyway, I’ve never really liked a woman before, but recently… I’ve had some thoughts.”

Callie laughed, “You know, you could ask me about it… I happen to be the other half of Dr. Robbins’ relationship. Plus, I was a late bloomer too... I used to be married to man.”

“Huh, I didn’t know that.” Leah replied. “So, how did you know? Was Dr. Robbins the first…”

Before Callie could answer, they were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door and then the sound of the electronic code being typed in and the lock unlatching. Arizona pushed through the door letting it swing shut behind, she didn’t notice that it failed to re-latch, “Hey, how are things down here?”

“Good,” Callie smiled at her wife, “I thought you were heading home?”

“I got pulled into a consult, but I’m finished now,” Arizona said. “I just wanted to swing by and check on things before I grabbed Sof from daycare. So, uh… any interesting… developments?”

“Actually, yes…” Callie said. “Turns out, Murphy doesn’t have the hots for you.”

“She doesn’t?” Arizona pouted. “Why not? I’m hot.”

“I know, people are always lining up for you,” Callie teased, she moved in closer to Arizona.

“Calliope, don’t be mean,” Arizona said.

“Oh, Murphy, you may want to look away,” Callie said. “Because I’m about to kiss the pout of my wife’s face, and if you weren’t questioning your sexuality before…”

Callie grabbed her wife, her left hand found Arizona’s hair, her right, still holding the tranquilizer gun, moved around her back and pulled her into an embrace. “Are you ready? Because I’m about to kiss you senseless.”

“Bring it,” Arizona replied.

Just as their lips were about to meet, the door burst open and Alex Karev stepped in.

“I knew you guys just used this room to make out.”

“Alex!” Arizona jumped. “What are you doing here?”

“I followed you,” His eyes roamed the room as he looked around. “You forgot to sign the discharge…” His gaze stopped on Leah in the cage, shackled to the wall. “What the? Why do you have Murphy locked up in a cage?”

Callie’s eyes were wide with alarm, “We uh, she’s… um… we’re just… doing a…” She stuttered, unable to think of their practiced response in her panicked state, so she did what any normal person would do in this situation...

She shot him.

Cristina returned to the room with an armful of snacks, just in time to catch Alex’s tranquilized body as it slowly crumpled to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

“Callie! What did you do?” Arizona shouted.

“I panicked!” Callie shouted. “I panicked! Oh god, is he ok?”

“Help me,” Cristina yelled. She was holding his collapsed body as best she could. “Let’s get him to the couch.”

Leah moved to the front of her cage to try and get a better look at what was happening, her shackles clanking, “What was in the tranquilizer?”

“Uh… um, it’s midazolam,” Callie answered as her and Cristina drug Alex’s prone form to the couch. “So, he should be fine… just out, and… he probably won’t remember any of this.”

“What were you thinking?” Arizona asked.

“I was thinking,” Callie said, as she grabbed Alex under his arms, while Cristina took is feet. “That he saw too much and I needed to take him out.”

After settling him on the couch, Cristina stood up and laughed, “Take him out? Wow, Cal… I didn’t think you had it in you. That’s hardcore.”

Leah’s chains were still clinking around in the cage, but Arizona ignored them. She was currently taking Alex’s vitals.  
“I live hardcore, Cristina.” Callie said proudly.

“Please, you? Hardcore?” Arizona laughed. “You got stung by a tiny, tiny jellyfish in Baja last week and refused to go back into the water.”

“And as a result,” Callie’s replied. “We spent the rest of our honeymoon in the suite.” Her eyebrow lifted, “Are you going to tell me that was a hardship for you?”

“Of course not, Calliope,” Arizona replied, she looked at her watch as she held her fingers over Alex’s wrist. “It was certainly a pleasurable twist of fate.”

“Gross,” Cristina said. “Keep your re-newlyweded sexcapades to yourselves. I don’t want to hear about it... Especially since I’m not getting any pleasurable twists.”

“Aw, poor Cristina,” Callie said. “You worked so hard to find Owen someone… did you forget about yourself?”

“Have you seen the prospects around here?” Cristina complained. “Who am I gonna bang, Shane? I don’t think so.”

“Well, his vitals are fine,” Arizona declared. “He’s just going to have a nice long slumber.” The three women stood side-by-side facing the couch, their backs to the cage with Leah in it. A low growl arose behind them. The shackles clanked and scraped across the bottom of the cage.

“Ok, that’s new,” Cristina said. The three women still facing away, “I’m kind of afraid to look.”

“Me too,” Callie agreed.

“So much for ‘hardcore’,” Arizona said. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and turned to look. She peeked one eye open, immediately closed it again, and turned back around. “Ok. She’s definitely a werewolf.” Arizona shuddered.

“So… what do we do?” Cristina said. “Did Bokhee give any instructions?”

“Um, she just said to sit with her… watch, and uh, shoot her with the tranquilizer if it came to it,” Callie said.

“Too bad you discharged that projectile too soon,” Arizona said.

“Did you just make a premature ejaculation joke?” Cristina asked.

“Do you want me to answer that, or should I just glare?” Arizona replied.

“She never makes ejaculation jokes, Cristina,” Callie replied. “She’s not a twelve year old boy. Or you. Or Karev. Or me, for that matter. You just need to get laid.”

“That is the truth,” Cristina sighed.

“Could we maybe circle this conversation back around to the fact that there is a werewolf in a cage behind us?” Arizona admonished, she turned and looked at the snarling creature behind her. Callie and Cristina turned too.

“Gah!” Callie jumped. “That is scary.”

“And hairy… look at her,” Cristina said. The Leah wolf jumped at the cage, causing the three women to clutch each other in fright.

“Ok, she’s shackled and in a cage,” Arizona said. “We’re safe, right?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Callie replied. “But, you need to go.”

“What? No, I’m not leaving you here alone,” Arizona said.

“I’m not alone, Cristina is here… and that was the plan,” Callie argued. “I stay overnight, you go home with Sof.”

“That was before,” Arizona whined. “When the wolf thing was just a possibility… now it’s a reality and I’m not leaving you here alone.”

“I must be invisible,” Cristina complained. “How about I call Meredith- because she has to see this- then her and I can take the kids. That way you two can be together, and Sofia can have a sleepover with her friend. Far away from the resident wolf."

“No, Cristina, you drew the short straw with me.” Callie said. “You are staying, Arizona is leaving.”

“Calliope, I know what you are doing and it’s not going to work. I’m not leaving you here alone, so stop.” Arizona continued. “Cristina, I accept your offer, you call Meredith, and I’ll call daycare and let them know. Oh, and have her bring a wheelchair so you guys can move Alex upstairs into an on call room.” At Cristina’s questioning look, she said, “What? I’m not standing all night, and he’s taking up the whole couch.”

***

Callie and Arizona sat snuggled on the couch while Leah growled and whimpered in the cage. Bokhee had stopped by earlier in the night and said the Watcher’s Council would dispatch a lycanthropy expert from Tibet to help Dr. Murphy learn, with time and practice, to overcome the demon within. There was no cure, but she could be taught to subdue the wolf, keep the change from happening. Now, they just needed a way to tell her.

Callie gently ran her fingers up and down Arizona’s arm while they sat and watched Leah gnaw on a dog bone that Bokhee had left behind before she left for the night.

“Should we get Sofia a puppy?” Callie asked.

“Callie,” Arizona chuckled. “Be nice.”

“What, oh… sorry Murphy,” She directed at the cage. “I didn’t mean to imply anything.” She smiled and pulled Arizona’s hand up kissed the knuckles. “I’m serious though, a puppy would be an awesome addition to our family.”

“I don’t know,” Arizona mused “Do we have time for a puppy? What with all our hellmouth duties, Bokhee and Willow still want to regale us with our history, we need to prep for the probable return of my ‘sister,’” Arizona shuddered. “Plus, if we have a new baby…”

“What?” Callie abruptly sat up. “What? A… What? What? Did you… what?”

“What I’m saying,” Arizona smiled. “Is that I think we should consider having a baby, before we get a pet.”

“Are you serious?” Callie asked, her smiled faded a bit as her mind raced with the possibilities.

“I’m completely serious,” Arizona asked. “Are you… is this not something you want?”

“It’s just… when I saw the future,”

“Fake future, fake. You know what Bokhee and Willow said, that thing can’t show real futures, and it can’t accurately predict cause and effect. Every decision you and I make, together… that is what makes our future. We control our destiny, what you saw was a future predicated on hate. Her hatred of us conjured the worst possible…”

“You had a miscarriage,” Callie interrupted, “and it was… awful. I was awful. You were heartbroken and I was… busy.”

“Calliope, that doesn’t mean…”

“No, I know… I know that. It’s just… I saw it, I felt it… It’s all so new and raw. And I want another baby with you more than anything, but I can’t put you through another loss.”

“You’re right,” Arizona sighed.

Callie’s shoulders dropped in defeat, she pressed her lips together, and nodded her head, her big brown eyes filled with tears.

“Another loss would be devastating,” Arizona continued, she took Callie’s face in her hands. Callie blinked and a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek, only to be caught by her wife’s gentle caress. “But, you were also right about not living in fear. We can't live like that ... getting ready for disasters that may never happen. You helped me see that… let me help you now. Ok? We can help each other.”

“Ok,” Callie smiled lightly and Arizona pressed their foreheads together.

“We are not going to let her ruin us, or our family,” Arizona insisted. “You hear me Calliope? We control our destiny. I want us to have another baby, another child for us to love and cherish. I want Sofia to have a sibling to share her childhood with. Ok? So it’s fine to have fears and doubts, I’m sure we both will, but we’ll overcome them together.”

“Ok….I’m convinced.” Callie smiled for real this time, and leaned in for a kiss, “Have I mentioned I kind of like persuasive you?” Kiss. “And smart you.” Kiss. “And loquacious you…” Kiss.

“Loquacious?” Arizona pulled back. “What are you trying to say?”

“I think she’s saying you give a good speech,” came a voice from the other side of the room. “If she doesn’t want to have your babies now, I will.” Leah sat in the cage, completely naked, holding a scrap of her now shredded scrub top in front of her to hide her nudity. “Can I get some clothes? And maybe an explanation?”

***

Upstairs in the pediatric on call room Alex gently woke from his long slumber. He sighed and rolled to his back, his expression becoming confused. He sits up and looks around the room, trying to recall the events that brought him here. He remembered nothing beyond lunch, on what he assumed, was the previous day. There was a note pinned to his scrub top. He pulled it off and quickly read it.

It simply said…

Don’t ask.

In what was clearly Cristina Yang’s scrawl.


	3. Chapter 3

Grey Sloan Memorial cafeteria, the residents sit and enjoy their break between surgeries and share a large plate of cheese fries.

“Why didn’t you get any bacon on these?” Leah complained to Heather, who had bought the extra-large cheese fries for them all to share.

“This cheese is like rubber and they have no taste.”

“Wait, I thought you were vegetarian?” Stephanie asked as she claimed a fry for herself.

“Yeah well, it’s a sliding scale and I slid over to bacon,” Leah sighed. “And steak, and chicken, and pork, and meat in general. It’s kind of a new development… that I can’t really talk about, but if you want to…”

“Nah, we’re fine.” Shane shut her down.

“You can tell me about it,” Heather said, a genuine smile on her face. “Lay it on me.”

Leah just stared at Heather’s smile, her own appeared involuntarily. “Uh… um, I uh….” She stammered. Heather looked on expectantly, her eyebrows raised.

Leah remained at a loss for words as she gazed at Heather until a pair of fingers snapped in her face. “Murphy!”

Leah blinked and looked up to see Callie Torres standing there. “Dr. Torres! What… uh, what can I do for you?”

Callie narrowed her eyes at Leah, “You can join us for lunch.” She points toward the table where Arizona, Meredith, Cristina, and April are sitting.

“Oh… uh, ok, I’ll uh…”

“Just come on, we need to talk,” Callie left the table without another word.

“Oh my god, what did you do to get that invite?” Stephanie asked.

“You don’t want to know,” Leah replied.

“Did you sleep with someone? Because that kind of brown nosing is gross.” Shane said.

“What? No? I would never… I mean, I would… but I didn’t,” Leah looked over her shoulder to see if Dr. Torres and the others were looking, “It’s what I was try to tell you about earlier… something happened the…”

“Murphy!” Callie yelled. “Now.”

“I gotta go,” Leah grabbed up the fries and left.

“Hey, we were supposed to be sharing those,” Stephanie complained as she watched Leah join the attendings at their table.

“Something is up with her, she’s different somehow. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but something has changed.” Heather said.

“Who cares,” Shane said. “Go get us more fries.”

***

Leah walked up to the table and all eyes were on her.

“Sit,” Arizona pointed to the chair next to Callie.

Leah complied without question. “Good girl,” Cristina said and tossed a carrot at her. “Sorry... I don’t have a biscuit.”

“Cristina,” April started. “You promised no dog jokes.”

“Correction, you said ‘no dog jokes’ and I pretended to agree,” Cristina said.

“It’s true,” Meredith said. “She had her fingers crossed. She showed me.”

“What is all this about?” Leah asked

“It’s about your,” Arizona looked around and lowered her voice, “condition.”

“Your vet from Tibet will be here soon,” Callie said.

“You gotta see a man about a dog,” Cristina added. She shrugged her shoulders at April disapproving glare, “What? It’s funny.”

“Oh, that’s great…” Leah started. “So, I just…”

“You meet Bokhee after your shift… in the ‘room’,” Arizona said. “She’ll be there with the specialist and they’ll teach you to…”

“Roll over and fetch,” Cristina said.

“Yang… you are taunting a werewolf,” April said. “You don’t see the problem with that?”

Cristina looked over at Leah who just smiled, and possibly growled a little. “Fine,” she said. “I’ll call off the dogs.”

“They’ll help you,” Arizona said after poking Cristina in the arm.

“But,” Callie added. “You need to keep this secret. It’s safer for your friends if don’t share this.”

“I know it’s a hard secret to keep,” Meredith said. “I haven’t even told Derek.”

“We just want you to know that we are here if you need to talk.” April added. “This is all new to me too. I just found out at Callie and Arizona’s wedding.”

“No one else knows.” Arizona said.

“I can’t believe this,” Alex stormed up to the table. “You let Kepner and Murphy join your little group, but I’m stuck sitting with the residents?”

“Your girlfriend is one of those residents, Alex,” Callie said. “What’s the problem?”

“The problem is…” Alex growled. “I know you guys are up to something. Something you do in that stupid room downstairs, and one of these days I’m going to find out what.”

“Alex, relax it’s nothing,” Arizona said. “It’s just…”

“It’s just… girl stuff,” Callie added.

“Yang doesn’t do ‘girl stuff’,” Alex replied.

“Tampons,” April said.

“What?” Alex looked at her like she was crazy.

“Tampons, tampons, tampons,” She said again and again.

“Are you trying to scare me away by talking about tampons?” Alex asked. “Because I’m a doctor, I’m not afraid of…”

“Menstrual cycles? Maxi pads? Bras…” Callie added. “Feminine products…”

“Vaginal…” Arizona started.

“Whatever,” Alex finally cracked and walked away.

“That was fun,” Arizona giggled.

“We scared him away with girl power,” April agreed and high-fived Arizona.

“Ugh, you scared me away too, I’m leaving,” Cristina said.

“I’m with Cristina,” Meredith said. “But… not because I’m afraid of girl words. I have surgery in twenty.”

Callie and April’s pagers started buzzing. “Looks like we’re done here too,” April said. “Good luck tonight, Dr. Murphy.”

“Yeah, be a good girl, Murphy,” Callie added with a wink and tousled the hair on top of Leah’s head. She leaned over and kissed her wife goodbye, and followed April out of the cafeteria.

“So,” Arizona picked her drink and moved the straw up and down in the cup.

“So?” Leah looked around uncomfortably. She felt a little uneasy since she found out that the Robbins-Torres’ thought she had a ‘thing’ for Dr. Robbins.

“Callie mentioned you wanted to talk about some things you’ve been feeling?” Arizona questioned.

“Um… you don’t have to…” Leah stammered. “I have a lot to deal with right now… I don’t really have time for a relationship, lesbian or otherwise… and this is really awkward.”

“Why?” Arizona asked. “I don’t bite.”

“Maybe I do,” Leah laughed.

“I hope not,” Arizona said. “No offense…. But, Callie and I have some supernatural life changes to adjust to ourselves, adding lycanthropy would be… for the dogs.”

“Plus… you want a baby,” Leah added. “Not a puppy.”

Arizona laughed as her pager came to life, she gave it a glance, “Looks like they need me too.” She grabbed her lunch trash to leave, “You’re good sport, Murphy.”

“Yeah, well… every dog has his day”

End


End file.
